La novela de las tres
by kissbuch
Summary: No es un misterio, todos saben que las novelas tienen un extraño poder sobre las latinas, las hacen llorar, gritar, amar y odiar a muerte, definitivamente, las ponen más locas que un actor de Hollywood. Latín Hetalia.


Título: La novela de las tres.

Autora: KissBuch

Palabras: 849

Personajes: Estado Plurinacional de Bolivia (Julio Paz), República Federativa de Brasil (Luciano Da Silva), República de Colombia (Catalina Gómez) y República Bolivariana de Venezuela (María Miranda de la Coromoto Páez)

Advertencias: Ninguna en general.

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni latín Hetalia me pertenecen, yo… ¡yo solo quería hacerme millonaria!, digo, hacer un fic.

Resumen: No es un misterio, todos saben que las novelas tienen un extraño poder sobre las latinas, las hacen llorar, gritar, amar y odiar a muerte, definitivamente, las ponen más locas que un actor de Hollywood.

Notas de la autora: Aquí un One-shot para variar un poquito, luego sigo con la otra (juro que la estoy trabajando), bueno sin más preámbulos… el fic. :D

* * *

><p>***La novela de las tres***<p>

-Hola julio- saludo Brasil esbozando su típica sonrisa.

- Oh, buenos días Luciano- respondió el boliviano sentándose en la silla del comedor.

-Qué raro- soltó el moreno.

-¿Qué es lo que es raro?- pregunto Julio mirando extrañado a su primo.

-Es que no he escuchado ningún grito- confeso Luciano riéndose.

-Es que están en la sala- comento señalando el pasillo- Creo que están viendo la televisión, algo sobre las tres o eso fue lo que entendí cuando llegaron corriendo, casi me tumban la casa, además, las note muy nerviosas y alteradas y, sabes cómo se ponen cuando están así, ¿o no?-.

-Claro que lo sé, ¿no te acuerdas cuando le escondimos la cafetera a Cata o cuando rompimos el jarrón de Caribe* que tenia María?-recordó sus travesuras el brasilero recostándose en la mesa del comedor.

-Jamás voy a olvidar esos día Luciano, jamás- escupió las palabras Bolivia al recordar tan amargos momentos - y mucho menos de las palizas que me dieron, sobre todo María, enserio, ¡esa mujer está loca!, y hay que cortarle las garras que ella cree que son uñas, casi me saca un ojo- se quejo el boliviana descargando su frustración golpeando la mesa.

- _Ai por Deus, não foi pára tanto-_

-Claro, si tú te escapaste-

-¡N-NOOOOOOO~!- se escucho el estridente grito de la colombiana.

-Esa fue Catalina- dijo Luciano con preocupación.

-Creo que si- contesto Julio caminando hacia el pasillo de la sala, cual cruzaron y encontraron a la colombiana, quien segundos antes se había desgarrado la garganta con semejante grito, desmayándose de la manera más Francis que pudo; cayendo en el sofá mientras que de su ojo derecho se escapa una lagrima, reluciendo segundos antes de caer al vacío.

Y, al lado de nuestra inconsciente Colombia, estaba la venezolana, sentada al borde del sofá, con la mirada humedecida y soltando leves suspiros y gimoteos, ella se abanicaba aire con sus manos tratando de calmarse.

-Vene- susurro Julio arrodillado al frente de la chica expectante por una respuesta- ¿Vene estás bien, ocurrió algo?-.

-Ay Julio- murmuro Venezuela derramando sus lágrimas, abrazando al chico, quien, sorprendido, se sonrojo-¿Qué ocurre?-.

Y entonces, ella lo soltó, el alarido mas desgarrador jamás escuchado en la tierra, hasta el mismísimo Iván, mejor conocido en los bajos mundos como "El diablo", estaría celoso por no haberlo causado el.

* * *

><p>En algún lugar de Rusia, no especificaremos en donde…<p>

¿Hhmm~?...se escuchó un grito, alguien está sufriendo y no lo provoque yo- murmuro el ruso.

-¿S-señor Iván?- pregunto un nervioso Toris.

-Eso no me gusta, ahora tendré que equilibrar la balanza del mundo- hablo Rusia parándose de su mullido sofá y agarrando su siempre confiable bastón mágico- supongo que le diré gordo a Alfred o le depilare las cejas a Arthur, el que me encuentre primero.

-¿S-Señor R-Rusia?- volvió a preguntar un aterrado lituano escondido detrás del sofá

* * *

><p>-¡Fue horrible, espantoso, poco elegante, ¡Francis!, feo, horripilante, no se lo desearía ni a Alfred!- sollozo María.<p>

- Ya tranquila, dime que paso- Calmado el boliviano desasiendo el abrazo y enfocando sus ojos en la cara de Venezuela

-María….-murmuro Venezuela.

-María, ¿tu?-

-No, no yo, María, ella…-

-¿Ella?-

-Ella….ella, ella, ella, María, ella…- tartamudeo tratando de pronunciar bien.

-¡Si, María ella!, ¡¿Qué paso con ella?!- pregunto desesperado Bolivia.

-María… ¡María Dolores del Eterno Sufrimiento no podrá estar nunca más con José Alfonzo Doremi de la Santa Concepción porque Cristina Antonieta Gonzales de los Mil y un Salves, que resultó ser prima hermana de María Dolores está enamorada de José Alfonzo y no quiere que están juntos, por eso le dijo a María que se había muerto y entonces ella se fue de la finca mientras José Alfonzo la buscaba! – explico la venezolana lo más lento y tranquila que pudo, es decir rápido, llorando y moviendo las manos.

-Eh… ¿y entonces qué?- preguntaron Julio y Luciano que milagrosamente, o por ser latinos, lograron entender a la chica.

-¡Y luego…!- Grito María.

-¡¿Y luego?!- gritaron también los chicos.

-Se….se… ¡acabo!- chillo María volviendo a llorar.

-¡¿Se acabó?!- pregunto nervioso Luciano.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Se mató?!-pregunto también Julio.

-¡No!- negó María- ¡se acabó la novela!

-¿Eh?-

Silencio y pena ajena de parte de los muchachos.

-Si la ignoras y no se entera está bien, si la ignoras y no se entera está bien…-murmuro Luciano caminando hacia la puerta seguido por Julio.

-Una novela… ¿una novela?, ¿Por qué?-murmuraba Julio cerrando la puerta dejando una extrañada venezolana.

* * *

><p>-Fuck you Iván!-chillo Alfred con los ojos llorosos mientras le disparaba a diestra y siniestra al ruso quien esquivaba las balas y trepaba la reja para perderse entre los carros.<p>

-Ya equilibre la balanza del mundo, Da- pensó Rusia- ahora falta acosar a Yao con el traje de panda…úhu.

* * *

><p>*Ai por Deus, não foi pára tanto: ay Dios, no fue para tanto.<p>

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado esta corta historia, un poco de comedia para variar xD, y no sean tímidas, dejen comentarios, criticas contractivas o no tan constructivas, lo que dejen lo recibiré con cariño, hasta otro proyecto, las quiere.<p>

-Kissbuch


End file.
